Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Edition
by Miss Snicket McGidgette
Summary: When Chef Jordon Ramsay's goddaughter and son host a cooking show,they decide to get 13 ammtuar cooks,along with 7 of the original TDI/A/WT cast members and see if they can surive Hell's Kitchen! will by Top Chef or The Losers? -Apps Closed-
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here's another Total Drama Submit your charater story. I know I'm already writing another story,but this time it's a cooking show,similar to Hell's Kitchen. Chris is not going to host this one! It will be my twin OCs,Venice and Riccio DeLuca,Chef Jordon Ramsay's 23 year old goddaughter and son. They are two famous Italian chefs in Canada. They're going to have 13 people,along with 7 of the TDI/A/WT contestants on the show cooking and working as waiters/waitresses. So submit a character and hope your accepted! Not frist serve!**

* * *

**Rules:**

_1) ORIGINAL CHARACTERS,PLEASE!_

_2) Don't send in characters from different stories!_

_3) If you're going to use foreign languages like Japanese, Turkish, and any other language besides,Spanish and English, please explain._

_4)Your character can be related to one of the characters,but I'm only accepting 3._

_5)Your can also be somewhat similar to a TDI/A/Wt character,but try to keep it original!_

_6)Submit 1 to 2 characters,please!_

_7)Again,be orginal! I don't want 66 Queen Bees or 98 Goths!_

_8)Have Fun!_

* * *

**-Application Form- **

Name:

Nickname:

Age:(16-19)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Ethnicity/Nationality:

Sexual Orientation:

Appearance:(hair color,eye color,etc.)

Traits: (Tall, Accents, etc)

Everyday clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia,include reason:

Can they cook?:(Yes or No)

If yes,how well?:

Are they allergic to anything? Do they take any medication for it?:

Favorite Dish(es) to make/eat?:

Do you want your character to hook-up with anyone?:

If yes,what stereotype/type of person?:

How do they flirt?:

Which character(s) do you want to join the show?:(You can add Chris to the list if you want!)

What is thier theme song?:

Audition Tape:

Any ideas for a challenge?:


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome apps! As of now I found four people that are awesome,but I'm still considering them. Anyway please send in more apps! _

_Thanks guys!_

**-Miss Snicket McGidgette **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway here are some people who are awesome! Still considering them,though. I currently have 4 girls,and 3 boys! Please send in more boys! Also if your app is better than someone's else's you might just kick them off! I'm still accepting 3 people who are related to Total Drama cast members,but remember I'm only accepting 3! Hurry,while it still lasts!**

**Cooks:**

1)Jeff Karlo-The Sports Lover(Racin' Mason 24)

2)Lilly Juiliana-The Hawaiian Leader(soccerboy11)

3)Tyler Makubass-The Seemingly Childish Cook(Jason Southwell)

4)Destiny Mendez-The Dangerous Prep(xXxIVYxXx)

5)Edwin Egerholtz-The Emo Goth(Totaldramafinficman77)

6)Jasmine Santos-Miss Charisama(Stark's Heart)

7)Trisha Finch-The Peppy One(tdifreak55)

8)**Open Spot**

9)**Open Spot**

10)**Open Spot**

11)**Open Spot**

12)**Open Spot**

13)**Open Spot**

**Total Drama Cast:**

1)Bridgette

2)Noah

3)Chris

4)DJ

5)**Open Spot**

6)**Open Spot**

7)**Open Spot**


	4. Chapter 4

_Almost done with the final castlist! I currently have 4 boys and 5 girls! I need some more boys! Also there are 4 spots left! You better hurry! I might use my other OCs to fill in space. I really want to start writing that story! Please send in more apps! Thanks!_

**-Miss Snicket McGidgette **


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm just about done with the castlist! Some people had gotten kicked off,because some were better than others. Sorry to those who had got kicked off. Anyway,I have finally came around to finishing the Total Drama Castlist! When I get more people I'll post the final castlist and the opening! Also there are only three spots left now. And there are now 5 boys and 5 girls! You better hurry these spots will go fast! _

_P.S. There's a deadline now. It's July 30. _

**-Miss Snicket McGidgette **


	6. Final Castlist!

**Well,the deadline has arrived and now it's time to reveal the final castlist! Concrats to those who made it and to those who didn't,sorry better luck next time. I will be writing the frist episode over the weekend. And those who are in my "_Total Drama Races_" story,don't worry! I'll continue to write that,too!**

**Cooks:**

1)Jeff Karlo-The Sports Lover(Racin' Mason 24)

2)Lilly Juiliana-The Hawaiian Leader(soccerboy11)

3)Tyler Makubass-The Seemingly Childish Cook(PhoenixofProcella)

4)Destiny Mendez-The Dangerous Prep(xXxIVYxXx)

5)Edwin Egerholtz-The Emo Goth(Totaldramafinficman77)

6)Jasmine Santos-Miss Charisama(Stark's Heart)

7)Catherine Valdez-The Loner(sami2323)

8)Kenny Smith-The Energetic Skater(Taylorman021983)

9)Ami Belcher-The Shy Girl(Nickyroxs)

10)Darren Finch-The Juvie(tdifreak55)

11)Avery Wagner-The Vegeratian Surfer(bettycrocker540)

12)Bunni Greenwood(Mine-Noah's cousin)

13)Chan-Fa-The Bitchy Dude(Punxysaur)

**Total Drama Cast:**

1)Bridgette

2)Noah

3)Chris

4)DJ

5)Izzy

6)Gwen

7)Owen

* * *

**My character!**

Name:Bunni Norah Greenwood

Nickname:BunBun

Age:16

Gender:Female

Stereotype:The Really Weird Bookworm

Ethnicity/Nationality:Candaian/Japanese-French

Sexual Orientation:Bisexual

Appearance:She is petite and a bit on the chubby side. She has messy shoulder-length dark brown hair. She also has semi-long bangs. She has tan skin,and icy blue eyes. She wears square black glasses.

Traits:She has a light Japanese and monotone voice. And weights about 90lbs.

Everyday clothes:A pink and black long sleeved shirt,with a dark grey short sleeved shirt with the batman symbol on the chest. She has baggy camo coloured jeans and pink converses. She is also wearing a pink and black striped beanie-like hat.

Pajamas:A plain white T-shirt and cyan shorts. Her hair is in a ponytail

Swimsuit:A sky blue bikini with a Japanese flower on the left boob,and black flipflops.

Personality:Bunni is goofy,weird,and clumsy! She's always full of energy and ready for fun! She always speaks her mind nd never takes no for a answer. Bunni is sometimes the excat oppisite of her cousin,Noah. She's nice,sweet,and weird! But she still harbors a sarcastic addittude. She gets annoyed very easily,and will calmly ask him/her to leave her alone. She'll yell when angered. Bunni can be very lazy at times and will try to get someone else to do her dirty work. Bunni is also a chocohalic.

Likes:South Park,protesting,Judo training,playing video games,girls,boys,Whose Line is it anyway(U.S. verison),bunny rabbits,cute things,Belgum chocolate cake,yoai,yuri,Family Feud,Archie Comics/The Archies

Dislikes:People messing with her cousin,grape jello,white chocolate,mean people,her cousin's teasing,mean boys,falling,thunderstorms,girly girls,Family Guy,loosing her glasses,bitchy/vain people

Phobia,include reason:Thunderstorms,because when she was little she was outside during a terrible thunderstorm.

Can they cook?:It's half and half.

If yes,how well?:She can cook certain things,and yet burn other things.

Are they allergic to anything? Do they take any medication for it?:She's allergic to purple/grape jello. She breaks out in a horrible rash. And yes she does take medicine.

Favorite Dish(es) to make/eat?:  
Eat:Belgum Chocolate Cake

Cook:Chocolate Fondou

Do you want your character to hook-up with anyone?:Yes

If yes,what stereotype/type of person?:A boy or girl who will like her goofiness and clumsiness

How do they flirt?:Basicly tripping and falling on them on purpose.

Which character(s) do you want to join the show?:Noah!

What is thier theme song?:Today is gonna be Great Day by Bowling for Soup

Audition Tape:*Camera fizzes on and shows Bunni in the kitchen holding a mixing bowl*

Bunni:_Bonjour_! _Konichiwa_! HI! My name is Bunni Greenwood and I would be perfect for you show! *licks the spoon which has chocolate on it* Mmmmm,that's good.

Bunni's mom:*yelling off camera* BUNNI! Your cousin's here!

Bunni:ALRIGHT,MAMA! *looks back at the camera* Anyway the main reason is because I'm kinda weird.

Noah:*walks in the kitchen* Weird is just the begining of it. Your also clumsy,goofy,and-*looks at camera* What are you doing?

Bunni:I'm auditioning for Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Edtion. Why?

Noah:Aw,crap! I hope I don't get dragged into this.

Bunni:*an mischivous smile spreads across her face*

Noah:AW,CRAP! *runs to the camera with Bunni right behind him*

*camera fizzes out*

Any ideas for a challenge?:N/A


	7. Intro

**Here's the opening for Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Edtion! I was too lazy to use a different song. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Also please tell me what person you want to hook-up with. (Makes it easy for me.) **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

You guys are on my mind

_(Venice and Riccio are in the kitchen with Chan-Fa,Tyler,and Lilly. Venice is yelling at Chan-Fa,who is yelling back. Riccio is also holding Venice back.)_

You ask me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

_(Avery and Bridgette are sitting in restraunt chairs talking about surfing while DJ is sitting next to them petting his bunny rabbit.)_

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the Sun,Pack your bags 'cause I've already won

_(Jeff is listening to sports on a little radio,while Kenny is doing skate tricks. Jeff cheers real loud,startling Kenny and making him fall face frist. Darren and Chris point and laugh.)_

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

_(Bunni,Izzy,and Owen are hanging out together,talking about random stuff,while Noah is sitting next to them reading a book.)_

'Cause I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

_(Gwen,Ami,Destiny,and Edwin are in the kitchen,when a food fight starts. Venice walks in and screams,scaring the others and making them run away.)_

I wanna be,I wanna be,I wanna be famous!

_(Jasmine is serving food to a custormer until they flip it over in her face. She curses at them in Portuguese. Riccio comes,picks her up,and carries her away.)_

I wanna be,I wanna be,I wanna be famous!

_(The whole gang is standing outside of the Hell's Kitchen restraunt posing for the camera. Venice and Riccio are standing in front of them with smirks and thier arms crossed. The shows logo appears)_

*Whistling*

(Theme Ends)


	8. Day 1 part 1:Welcome to Hell!

**Here's the frist episode of Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Edtion. Trying to introduce almost everyone! Enjoy! Oh and Riccio is older than Venice by 3 mintes. also if this looks rushed,sorry! I try not to rush my stuff! Also translations on the bottem.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. But I do own Venice and Riccio.**

* * *

The camera shows two pale skin red headed adults standing outside of the Hell's Kitchen restruant. The frist adult was a skinny,peite girl. Her bright red hair is in a long ponytail with a purple schunchi. She has crimson coloured eyes and freckles on her cheecks. She was was wearing a short sleeved chef's outfit with a pink heart sewn on the lower left hand corner. She had her arms crossed and had an evil smirk on her face. The other adult,was a tall musclar boy. He had bright short messy red hair. He also had crimson eyes and freckles. He also has a serious look on his face.

"Hello,viewing world!" said the red head woman,with an Italian accent "I'm Chef Venice DeLuca."

"And I'm Chef Riccio DeLuca." said the man,also with an Italian accent "And this is Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Editon."

"13 amatuar chefs and 7 of the orginal Total Drama contestants will be competing to be Top Chef to work in my godfather's restruant,in London,England!" said Venice

"With pay of course." said Riccio

Venice looked at her brother with a annoyed look on her face,then looked back at the camera.

"Yes...with pay. Anyway let's meet our frist contestant."

A rickty old bus pulled up and dropped of a certian raven haired narcissistic sadist host. He looked at the two chefs,then the resuraunt,then back at that the chefs. He was clearly pissed.

"Please welcome,Chris McLean!" said Venice,her smirk getting wider

"Whatever." said Chris walking past the hostess and host "I just want my job back." He set his over sized suitcase down and then sat down on it.

"_Signore_**[1]** Chris,what did you bring!" asked Riccio raising an eyebrow at the suitcase.

"Just my clothes and other beauty products,why?" said Chris

"Beauty products?" asked Venice "Ok,then."

That's when the bus came and dropped off a lean girl with tan skin. She had medium-length wavy black hair and warm brown eyes framed by dark lashes. She was wearing a white halter top,skinny jeans,and purple converses. She was also wearing a gold heart necklace.

"_Ola_**[2]**!" said the girl with a bright smile on her face. She had a slight Portuguese accent.

"Jasmine Santos,everyone!" said Venice "_Ola_,to you too!"

Riccio simply shook hands with Jasmine and then kissed it. Jasmine giggled and walked to where Chris was. She blew a kiss to Riccio,who caught it.

"_Casanova_! _Fate attenzione_**[3]**!" shouted Venice "We have more victims,er I mean,cooks to introduce."

The next person to step off the bus was a obese boy with blond hair. He had on a white T-shirt on and a blue maple leaf on the front. He hand on green shorts,and green and white shoes. He had a wide smile oh his face.

"Owen!" said Venice "Welcome to He-" But before she could get another word out Owen gave both Venice and Riccio a big bear hug.

"What's up dudes!" asked Owen happily "I'm so stoked to be here!"

"_Si_**[4]**! _Si_!" said Riccio struggling to breathe "We are also stoked for you!"

"Owen,sweetie,LET...US...GO!" shouted Venice. Owen released the two gasping hosts. He laughed and then walked over to Chris and Jasmine.

"Yo,Chris,what's up?" asked Owen giving the ex-host a back breaking bear hug.

Venice and Riccio giggled at Chris' pain. That's when another boy stepped off the bus. He was tan skinned,had dark brown hair and wearing a red sweater vest a blue shirt sleeved shirt undernth. He was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt,kaki shorts,and shoes.

"_Ciao_ Noah!" said Venice to the bookworm "Hope your just as good as a cook as your a smart-ass."

"Nice." said Noah nonchantly "Where'd you get it? _Il retro di una scatola di cereali?_**[5]**_"_

Riccio laughed at Noah's comeback,but Venice simply shoved him twords the others. He stumbled forward but regained his balance. He shot Venice an evil look,which of course she ignored.

The next person to step off the bus was a tall tan skinned girl with straight chestnut hair, a white short sleeved shirt with ruffles on the ends. A long flowing brown skirt that reaches her knees. She also wore a brown beret.

"Hello Ami." said Riccio with a gentle smile "It's so nice to meet you."

Ami gave a small smile and said,"Thank you." She had a French accent when she spoke. She walked over to the others and stood a tiny bit away from the others,but she did give a shy wave to Owen.

The person,or thing to step was a quick green and orange blur.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Venice blinking. It was too quick for her to see. The next thing she knows a girl with bright orange hair wearing a green skirt and shirt was standing right next to her.

"HI!" said the girl "Izzy's the name,cookings my game!"

Izzy's voice had startled Venice and made her jump a bit.

"Damnit,Izzy,just go stand over there,PLEASE!" Venice pointed over to the rest of the contestants,where a very happy Owen was. Izzy ran over to Owen and the two began to makeout.

"Moving on." said Venice.

The next contestant was a tall boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He had long arms and legs,with some muscles,but not much. He was wearing a white hoodie,with white gloves. He was also wearing jeans and sandels. Feeling a bit hot in the hoodie he took it off and exposed a black shirt that said,"Makubass" written across the front.

"Tyler Makubass!" said Venice shaking his hand "Nice to meet you. I see your advertiseing your family's restraunt." She squeezed the boy's hand,making him yelp.

"Nice to meet you,Miss Venice and Mister Riccio!" said Tyler trying to take his hand back. He spoke with a Brooklyn accent. "Please let go of my hand. Your hurting it."

Venice let go of the boy's hand after 2 mintues. He rubbed his hand and walked to the others. Another boy walked off the bus. He had white skin,flat brown hair,and brown eyes. He was wearing a AK-49 shirt,blue jeans,and a Pepsi hat.

"Yo,what's up Jeff Karlo!" said Venice "Welcome to Hell!"

"Don't you mean Welcome to Hell's Kitchen?" asked Jeff

"No,she means Welcome to _Hell_!" said Riccio with his serious expression back on his face.

"O-ok then." said Tyler quickly walked over to the others and hid behind Owen,who was still busy makingout with Izzy.

The next contestant to arrive was a tall Jamacain-Canadaian boy. He was wearing a green shirt with a big orange letter "D" on the chest and grey shorts. He was also wearing a white beanie and sandels. The brickhouse was holding a black duffel bag.

"Greetings DJ." said Riccio "It's a...pleasure having you here. Just make sure your cooking doesn't kill anyone,_si_?"

DJ frowned and said,"Alright man,I'll try my best!" And with that he walked to the others. The next person to walk off the bus was a tall and gorgeous girl with deep tanned skin. Her hair was black and was kept up in a ponytail which reached her mid back. Her eyes are bright emerald green and brown, with dark eyebrows and long lashes. She was wearing a dark green tight cargo shorts that go down to her mid thigh, a pale yellow colored blouse, and a loose puka shell necklace. She also wore loose leather flip flops.

"_Aloha!**[6]**_" said the girl. She spoke with a sweet Hawaiian accent."It's really neat to be here!"

"_Ciao**[7]**_,Lilly Juiliana." said Riccio with a small smile. "Welcome to Hell's Kitchen."

Lilly smiled and walked over to the group. She tried to start up a convosetion with Noah but he was too ingrossed in his book to notice her. Soon a familiar sufer girl stepped off the bus.

"The Lovely Bridgette." said Riccio happily. "It's a a great pleasure having you here." He kissed Bridgette's hand,which made her blush. Venice rolled her eyes and the stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Bridgette walked over to the group with some blush on her face.

"Riccio you always had a way with the ladies." said Venice teasingly "Your such a flirt!" Riccio simply stuck his tounge out at his sister,and she did the same. Soon another person stepped off the bus. A familiar goth girl that everyone knew.

"Welcome,Gwen!" said Venice "Are you glad to be here?"

Gwen looked around and saw the Hell themed restraunt. She smiled.

"I guess. I like the decour." That's when Gwen saw a pissed Chris McLean. "Oh my god. Why is he here! He's not helpping host the show is he!"

"No." said Venice "He's a contestant in the show! So he has to live with you guys until he gets voted off!"

Gwen sighed and walked over to the group. She stood next to Lilly,who smiled at the goth girl.

"_Aloha!_" said Lilly cheerfully "My name's Lilly!"

"Nice to meet you,Lilly." said Gwen. She sniffed the air. It smelled of...coconuts? "Do you smell coconuts?"

"Oh,I had brought some with me from home! I hope Chef Venice and Riccio don't mind!"

"I'm sure they won't mind,Lilly."

The next person to step off the bus was a pale skinned boy with long black hair that almost covered his red eyes. He was a fuzzy black winter coat, with pants to match and snow boots, he also wears spiked bracelets on both arms and has bandages around his arms.

The boy got a lot of weird looks from the others. He shot glares at the people staring at him.

"What?" asked the boy in a monotone voice

"Welcome,Edwin Egerholtz." said Venice "Uh,are you a little,um,hot in that outfit?"

"No."

"Ok,then. Go to the others."

Edwin walked over and stood next to Gwen. He looked at her and smiled at her. Gwen looked at him and smiled back.

_'Maybe this won't be a total waste after all.' thought Edwin_

The next person off the bus was a peite girl,who was a bit on the chubby side. She had messy shoulder-length dark brown hair,with semi-long bangs. She had tan skin,and icy blue eyes. She wears square black framed glasses. She wore a pink and black long sleeved shirt,with a dark grey short sleeved shirt with the batman symbol on the chest on top. She had on baggy camo coloured jeans and pink converses. She was also wearing a pink and black striped beanie-like hat.

"_KO-NI-CHI-WA!**[8]**" _said the girl. She had a monotone voice,and a slight Japanese accent. "I am Bunni Greenword!"

"Well she saved me the trouble of introducing her." Venice whispered to her brother. "Anyway Bunni,I hear your Noah's cousin,_si?_"

Bunni nodded at the quickly ran to an unexcepting Noah and pounced on him. He fell over with a thud and felt himself being squished.

"Hello,Bunni." said Noah

"Hi,Noah-sama!" Bunni said happily. She gave him a big kiss on the forehead. "I love Noah-sama!" Noah tried to crawl away but his cousin had a tight grip on his feet.

Riccio,Venice,and the others looked at the two in confusion. But soon they turned away and tried not to pay attention to it. The last people to step off the bus were a preppy girl named,Destiny Mendez,a girl named Catherine Valdez,a skater boy named Kenny Smith,another sufer named Avery Wanger,and a boy named Chan-Fa.

"Good that everyone is here we can finally get this thing started! HELL YEAH!"

Riccio simply nodded his head. "Please head inside so we can finally get this over with!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**1."Mister Chris"-Italian**

**2."Hello/Hi"-Spanish**

**3."Pay Attention!"-Italian**

**4."Yes!"-Spaniah/Italian**

**5."The back of a cereal box?"-Italian**

**6."Hello/Goodbye"-Hawaiian**

**7."Hello/hi"-Italian**

**8."Hello/Hi!"-Japanese**

**Haha! Noah spoke Italian. I can see it thought,her did speak some German in episode od TDWT. Anyway enjoy the frist part od HK:TDE.**


	9. Day 1 part 2:Clash! Gourmet Race!

**Part 2 of "Welcome to Hell!" The contestants get to know each other better,and do their first challenge! I think this chapter is kinda poorly written. What do you guys think? Also I looked up some recipes for some of the food you guys have listed and wrote them down here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Look at the frist chapter!**

* * *

The group walked inside the restaurant,which was very elegant. It had red carpeting,red and black candles on the tables,and everything else you would find in a fancy restaurant. The contestants looked in awe at the elegant place.

"This place is amazing!" said Bridgette "You must be so glad to work here!"

"We also live here." said Venice "There's a penthouse upstairs,where both me,my brother,and,sadly you guys will be staying at."

"Is it just as awesome as this place?" asked Chris,hoping it was. He wasn't going to live with a bunch of teenagers! It seemed wrong! Very wrong...

"You'll have to find out for yourselves." said Riccio. "The stairway to the upstairs penthouse is on the left." He pointed to the left hand corner of the room,which had a black staircase.

"You have 6 minutes to unpack your things and get settled." said Venice "Now go!"

The contestants quickly ran up the steps,as if they were racing,to be the first to the house. Venice was slightly confused on why they were racing,but she shrugged it off. She and Riccio walked up the stairs,too.

* * *

_**In the penthouse**_

The contestant were looking around the chic penthouse. It was almost like an expensive looking apartment. It had a black couch with a matching coffee table. A wide screen TV with 2 rows of DVDs stacked up next to it. There was a kitchen with a black fridge,which Owen was rambling through,an island stove,and a round medium sized table. Chris walked away from the teenaged group. He walked down a hallway and found a white door with stickers on it. He grabbed the gold painted door knob and opened it.

"Cool!" said Chris as he walked inside

The room had a black twin sized bed with purple bedsheets. It had a guitar next to it. There was also a big flat screen TV,much bigger than the one in the living room,and a beautiful view of the city. Chris smiled at room. He thought this was his until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a very annoyed Venice.

"Heh." Chris laughed nervously "It this,um,your-"

"GET THE F*CK OUT MY ROOM!" screamed Venice. Chris quickly ran out afraid that she might hurt him.

Chris soon joined the other teens were Riccio was waiting.

"Nice of you to join use Chris." said Riccio "Now if you would please-OWEN! PUT THAT DOWN! That's not a real pear!" Riccio walked over to Owen pulled out a foam pear out of his mouth. Izzy,and Bunni laughed at Owen,who giggled himself. Riccio threw the pear over his shoulder and accidentally hit Venice on the head.

"OW!" yelled Venice

"Sorry sis!" said Riccio "You alright?"

"_Si,si._" said Venice rubbing her head "I'm fine."

"Alright. Anyway,as you can see this is where we'll be staying. Boys are on the left and girls are on the right. Go put your things up and then head back down to the restaurant."

"Oh and you guys have only like 2 minutes left." said Venice looking at her watch with an evil smirk on her face. The contestants groaned when they learned that they wasted time looking around. They quickly put their things up inside the rooms,where they found chef outfits with their names on them. They quickly put on the outfits and ran back downstairs.

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs,Venice,who was holding a very sharp knife in her left hand,was pacing back and forth. Riccio was standing still waiting for his sister to stop. When she finally did she stabbed a near by table with the knife. The contestants jumped. The tension in the room grew. She turned to the contestants and looked at them. Her stare was mean,serious,and firey.

"For today's challenge you will cook me your best dish." said Venice flatly "And I mean your _best dish!_ You will have 3 hours to make your dish. I suggest you don't waste any time."

The contestants were now even more nervous. Since Venice and Riccio were the godchildern to the world's meanest chef,they knew that Venice and Riccio has special tastes. They knew that if it wasn't perfect it would be a total disater for them. Or maybe even worse!

"There are two kitchens." said Riccio "A red kitchen and a blue kitchen. But for now you guys are gonna use the red kitchen. Mostly cause Owen had ate about half of the food in the blue kitchen when we turned our backs."

Everyone looked at Owen,who was chewing on a ham.

"What?" asked Owen with a mouth full of ham

Venice rubbed her temples. She looked at Owen with a frustrated look in her eyes. Everyone looked terrified. They shivered with fear and nervousness. Riccio,who knew his sister well,put a hand on his sister's shoulder,and squeezed on her pressure point. Venice yelped and suddenly let out a relaxed sigh. A small smiled spread across her face.

"Now remember you only have 3 hours to cook your best dish. And I do suggest that you do not waste any time. Now BEGIN!"

The contestants quickly ran inside the red kitchen to begin cooking. Riccio picked up his sister and put her over his shoulder. Venice giggled.

"Look a birdie." slurred Venice pointing out the window "Hi birdie!"

"Yes,Vinnie." said Riccio "It's a birdie." He walked into the kitchen where the cooks were getting thier dishes and ingredients. He set Venice down next to him. She swayed a bit,but Riccio held onto her sleeve. She looked around as the chefs began to cook.

"I wanna cookie." said Venice

"Not now,sis." said Riccio "Maybe later."

* * *

_***~Tyler and Lilly~***_

Tyler had gathered up his ingredients. He had chicken,wine from the wine cabniet,and many other delicious ingredients. Lilly had also gathered some ingredients. She had beer,lemons,shrimp,and coconuts! Both decided they would share the table,as it had enough room for both of them. They also agreed to share some of the other ingredients,like the eggs and baking powder.

Lilly cracked on egg and put it in a medium mixing bowl. Then she added 1/2 cup of flour,beer,and baking powder. She place 1/4 cup flour and coconut in two separate bowls. Next she held the shrimp by the tail, and began to dredge it in flour. So far,so good! Lilly smiled as she added more ingredients to the mix.

Tyler was getting his chicken ready,when he spots Owen standing over him drooling. Luckily he moved his chicken out of the way before Owen's drool touched it.

"Owen _please _go back to your table!" said Tyler "I'm trying to cook!"

"But it's calling me!" said Owen "_Eat me! Oh,please eat me Owen!"_

Tyler,who was not amused with Owen's attempt to eat his chicken,quickly grabbed a small shrimp and tossed it over to Destiny and Gwen's table.

"Fetch!" said Tyler

Owen gleefully chased after the shrimp while barking like a dog. Tyler and Lilly looked at each other and then started to laugh. To them it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. But after their laughing fit,they quickly got back to cooking.

_**

* * *

**_

*~Destiny and Gwen~*

Gwen was trying to chop some eggplants when she noticed that Destiny was eyeballing her for the 5th time. Gwen tried to ignore it and continued chopping. Destiny was mixing some eggs and flour together in a bowl. She eyeballed Gwen again.

"Try not to cut yourself,Gothy." said Destiny,now looking at Gwen.

Gwen sighed. She put down the knife in her hands on the cuttingboard ,and looked at Destiny,who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you please stop calling me Gothy?" Gwen asked "And will you please stop eyeballing me! I haven't even done anything to you! I barely know you and you keep eyeballing me! Just please stop!" Gwen huffed and then looked at Destiny. The girl's expression was unchanged.

"Wow. That was some outbrust for a anti-social freak." she said continuing to mix. Gwen let out a frusrated sigh and went back to chopping. But when she did,she accidently cut her left thumb! And it was a pretty deep cut!

"OOWW!" yelped Gwen "I cut my thumb! And it's pretty deep!

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry(That's right. It's a pantry!):**_

**Gwen:** _*sitting on a stool with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. She has a black band-aid with white skulls on her thumb.* _Frist accident on the job,great._ *gives a "thumb's up"* _And it's all thanks to that Destiny girl! She distracted me and and made me cut my thumb! That freak! _*crosses arms and pouts*_

**Destiny:**_Monstruo_**[1]** goth girl Gwen just cut her thumb! That's so emo of her! _Perdedor!_**[2]**_ *blows raspberry at camera*_

**____****End Confessional**

* * *

Gwen held her left hand while blood was beginging to gush out. She quickly moved her hand away from the table,not wanting to get blood in her dish. She looked a bit paler than normal.

"Aren't you gonna do something!" Gwen yelled at Destiny

"Why should I?" Destiny asked "I thought goths liked cutting themselves?"

"If my hand wasn't bleeding you would be-" Gwen felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked to see Chef Riccio. He looked a bit worried when she saw Gwen's bloody thumb. He let a small,but worried smile come across his face.

"We gotta get your hand cleaned up." he said taking Gwen's good hand. He lead her out of the kitchen,while stepping over Venice,who was alseep on the floor,and into the main lobby. Destiny felt a tiny bit sorry for Gwen's misfourtune,but only a tiny bit. She quickly went back to cooking. Destiny quickly noticed that Owen was undernth her table eating a dirty shirmp. She gagged when Owen ate it in one bit.

"Get out from undernth my table,fat-ass!" shouted Destiny angerily

* * *

_***~Noah,Izzy,and Bunni~***_

Bunni was melting some chocolate in a pot while Izzy was chopping of appeared to be carrots. She was chopping like there was no tomorrow! Noah was boiling some water and was putting in some of the carrots Izzy had chopped up. She did have a pretty big pile. Noah was also a bit nervous about her holding a knife.

"Izzy are you sure this recipe calls for carrots?" asked Noah "I just re-read the recipe and it doesn't call for carrots."

"This is Izzy's recipe!" said the crazy red head,now chopping at top speed. "And Izzy's recipe calls for carrots! And Super Happy Yum Yum Go Time Candy Fish!"

"Are you trying to kill them?" yelled Noah

"No silly!" said Izzy opening a bag of Yum Yum Fish "The chocolate is gonna get rid of the tatse! Haha! Bunni how is that chocolate coming!"

Bunni looked in the pot and saw that the chocolate was now fully melted.

"It's melted,_Izzy-chan_!" said Bunni happily "It looks so yummy and-"

"And gooey!" said Owen standing over Bunni. He was drooling and it was getting on Bunni's head.

"EW!" said Bunni "Owen get from over me!"

But Owen wasn't listening. He reached for the pot chocolate ready to gulp down the gooey substance. But when he touched the pot,it burned his hands! But he didn't care! He wanted that chocolate!

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry:**_

**Owen:**_*has chocolate all over his face and his hands wrapped in bandages*_ Mmm..chocolate.

**Bunni:**Owen is a cool guy! But I don't think it was such a good idea to have him on _"cooking show"_.

**Noah:**_*has chocolate on his face* _Alright,let's see...Izzy's going to poison the hosts,Owen ate all the chocolate plus his hands are bandaged up,and Bunni is well...just being Bunni. Yeah we are so gonna win this. _*rolls eyes*_

**Izzy:**Izzy is going to win this! YAY!

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Owen was glupping down the chocolate while Bunni and Noah tried to stop him. Owen's hands were badly burnt as he held the hot pot full of chocolate. That's when Riccio walked back in. Gwen was right behind him,her hand clear of blood. She also had a band-aid on her thumb. He saw the comotion and looked annoyed.

"Gwen back to your table." he said "And remember keep your fingers inward when chopping."

"Ok,thanks." said Gwen "I'll keep that in mind."

She walked over to her table where she saw that some of her ingredients were missing! She looked at Destiny and saw that she took them. Gwen silently swore revenge against Destiny.

"Attention everyone!" shouted Riccio "You now have only two hours left! So I suggest you pick up the pace! Pronto!" He smiled as he watched the chefs work harder. He looked down at his sister who was just waking up.

"Huh? Wha?" asked Venice "What happened? Did I drink 6 grape martinis or 10 appletinis?"

She turned and saw the chefs working quickly. She then remembered what was going on. She had given them a challenge to do. Venice quickly stood up and looked at her _Sugar Sugar Rune _watch. It said 2:00pm. She gave the challenge at 1:00pm,meaning that they have two hours left to cook.

"Have a nice sleep?" asked Riccio teasingly

"Shut up." said Venice "Your a jerk,ya know?"

"I try my best!" said Ricico

Venice giggled and playful punched Riccio on his arm. He giggle as well and gave Venice a noogie.

"Stop it!" said Venice "Your so childish! Haha!"

* * *

_**Two hours,one food fight,and three boxes chocolate later...**_

Venice and Riccio stood in behind a table with 20 sliver plates in front of them. Both of them had serious expressions on thier faces. The 20 chefs stood in front of Venice and Riccio in three rows. Each one was nervous. Nervous about wether or not thier dishes were the best.

"This is the Elimination round." said Venice "This round will determine who's dish is best,and who's dish is worst."

"It will also determine who will be staying and who will be going." said Riccio

"Riccio and I will be dining on your best dish. Which ever one we think is the best will be safe from elimination this week. The rest of you will be picked off one by one of which are second best. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chef!" said the chefs together.

"Good." said Riccio "Now when I call your name,step up and tell us about your dish."

Venice picked a dish and handed the name card to Riccio. It had Lilly's name on it.

"Lilly." said Riccio "Step up here please."

"Yes Chef." said Lilly

"Tell us about your dish." Riccio asked. He saw his sister sniffed the shrimp and then took a bit of it. She quickly spit it out and looked at Lilly.

"This is undercooked!" yelled Venice

_*Que dramatic music! Camera does a close up on Lilly's shocked face and then zooms out to show the restraunt*_

* * *

**Part 2! Finally done! One more part and Day 1 is finished! Anyway did you guys like it? Be honest!**

**Translations:**

**1."Monster/Freak"-Spanish**

**2."Loser!"-Spanish**


	10. Day 1 Part 3:Elimination Round

**The last and final part of "Welcome to Hell!" and "Clash! Gourmet Race!" Someone is going home,but who is it? Read to find out! Also EVERYONE is getting lines in this one! So if you didn't get lines last two chapters,your gonna get them today! Yay! :D Also I misspelled "Jesus" on purpose. (If you've seen _The Simpsons Movie _you'll get my joke!)**

**Disclaimer:Read chapter 1!  
**

* * *

"This is undercooked!" yelled Venice "It tastes like-!"

"Venice!" shouted Riccio "Please let Lilly talk before you start to judge!"

Venice shut her mouth and then put the shrimp back on the plate. She let out a small growl as Riccio continued to talk.

"You may now continue,Lilly."

"Thank you." said Lilly "My dish is Coconut Shrimp with a side of Pineapple Marmalade!"

"Marmalade!" said Riccio happily "I love marmalade! The way mama would make it it felt like you where in heaven!"

"Plus it makes you think of the _Lady Marmalade_ video." said Venice smugly "You liked that _Pink_ chick,right? You know the one on your posters? Do you still makeout with them?"

Riccio blushed a very light pink and bit his bottom lip as the chefs giggled embarrassment. He shot daggers at Venice while just smiled mischievously.

"M-moving on!" said Riccio his voice cracking a bit "Lilly,please continue to talk,please!"

Lilly was still giggling,but managed to get back on track. Some of the other chefs, mostly Chan-Fa,Noah,Chris and Bunni were still laughing. Riccio shot daggers at them,which shut them up.

"Anyway," said Lilly "I loved to make this dish back home in Hawaii! I use only fresh ingredients when I'm cooking! If it's fresh then it's the best!"

"I sure can tell." said Riccio "Unlike my judgmental sister,this looks simply delicious!"

He sniffed the shrimp. "It smells wonderful,also! Now to taste it!" He picked up a piece and stuffed it in his mouth. He began to chew it. Everyone was leaning in,waiting to see Chef Riccio's reaction to the dish. Lilly,who was now even more anxious,chewed on her fingernails nervously. Riccio swallowed. Everyone was quiet.

"That was...not the best shrimp I've ever tasted." said Riccio shaking is head. "It was a bit undercooked,and there was a bit too much coconut."

Lilly hung her head in shame when she heard this. But Riccio,being the kind gentleman he was,hated to see Lilly sad. He hated to see any girl sad,for that matter.

"Don't worry Lilly,it still had flavor. A bit bold for my taste,but still flavor! And for that you are safe from elimination!"

Lilly perked up instantly when she heard this. She jumped up and down with joy with a huge smile on her face. The other chefs cheered for Lilly's victory! Tyler was especially happy for Lilly's win.

"Go back to the line,Lilly." said Venice "We need to get on with this!"

"Yes Chef Venice!" said Lilly happily "And thanks for letting me stay!"

She quickly ran back to her spot and high-fived Tyler. Lilly was still smiling big and gleefully rocking on her heels.

"Pushover!" coughed Venice "OK next dish!"

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry:**_

**_Lilly:_**_*is still smiling huge* Chef Riccio is so nice! Even though my dish wasn't that good,he still let me stay! Chef Venice would have kicked me out in a second! Chef Riccio is awesome! He's also very cute. But not as cute as that Tyler boy. Oops,did I just say that out loud? *blushes a bit*_

_**Tyler:**Yes! Lilly won...sorta. But still I'm happy for her! She's so awesome! She helped me with my dish during the cooking challenge! She's cool and also very cute. *realizes what he just said* Please edit that out!_

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Venice reached for another card. It had Chris' name on it. Venice groaned. "Chris,get up here!"

"Whatever." said Chris as he stepped up. Riccio wish Chris had more respect for people than himself. Riccio took off the top and saw a plain ham sandwich in the shape of Chris' face. Both Riccio and Venice facepalmed their foreheads. Everyone else looked at Chris with unimpressed expressions.

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry:**_

**_Chris:_**_*his arms are crossed and he looks annoyed* They don't know a good sandwich when they taste one! I mean who wouldn't want to eat my face!_

_*The door opens and Kenny's head pops in*_

_**Kenny:**No one. No one would eat your face. It's old,crusty,and UGLY! Ha ha! *runs out of the confessional laughing*_

_**Chris:***growls* I. Hate. Teenagers._

___**End Confessional**_

* * *

"Chris!" shout Venice "I said you had to make your best dish! This is a sandwich! A sandwich is not a dish! It is a f*cking snack!"

Venice took a quick bit of the sandwich. She chewed it for a few seconds and then swallowed. She looked slightly surprised after she ate it. Everyone,including Riccio,were confused about Venice's expression. Then her expression went from surprised to grossed out. Her face turned green. Venice put a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Oh god...that was horrible!" she said "Sweet Zombie Jebus,man! What did you put in there!" She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Riccio and the others quickly ran by Venice's side.

"She doesn't look too good!" said Catherine

"CHRIS,WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THERE!" shouted Riccio "TELL ME NOW!"

"Oh just some stuff I found in the back of the fridge." said Chris nonchalantly "Why?"

"What stuff?" asked Riccio through clenched teeth

"Uh..."

* * *

_***Flashback to Chris' Dish***_

_Chris is searching through the fridge looking for something he can use to cook with. He finds a blue ham,brown lettuce,black tomatoes,and yellow mayo. He shrugs his shoulders and takes out his ingredients. He walks over to his table whistling to himself. He notices the commotion with Izzy,Noah,Bunni,and Owen's table,but doesn't care and looks away. He begins to make his sandwich,not really paying attention to what he was doing._

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

Everyone angrily looked at a sheepish Chris. He fiddled his fingers as Riccio walked up to him breathing heavy with anger. He grabbed Chris' shirt collar and lifted him up a few feet off the ground.

"H-hey!" yelped Chris "Put me down!"

"You are now the first one up for elimination!" shouted Riccio "Go stand on the other side of the room!" He tossed Chris across the room at top speed! Chris flew across the room and hit the wall face first with a even louder thud! He slowly slide down the wall. Everyone quickly turned their attention back to Venice.

"Ugh..._idiota panino_."**[1]** groaned Venice "I'm...gonna...kill...Chris."

Riccio helped Venice stand up, but she couldn't seem to regain her balance. Riccio picked her up bridal style.

"Finish...show...now!" said Venice "Please...!"

"Aw,crap!" said Riccio "I gotta finish the show,but I don't wanna leave Vennie when she's sick! Aw motherf*cking crap!"

"I'll take care of her." said DJ "I promise I'll make her feel better!"

"Are you sure?" asked Riccio "You won't hear if your dish was good or not."

"Don't worry." said DJ "I'll probably get sent home anyway cause I can cook very well anymore."

Riccio looked at Venice,who was shivering a bit,handed over her to DJ. Venice snuggled close to DJ.

"Take her upstairs and set her on her bed." Riccio ordered "And make sure there's a trash can near!"

DJ nodded and quickly took Venice upstairs. Riccio turned his attention back to the chefs. Each one of them exchanged looks of worry.

"Ok everyone back in line! We need to finish the show!"

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry:**_

**_Riccio:_**_McLean is a dead man! He's lucky he gave Vennie a mild case of Food Poisoning! He's gonna get it! *cracks knuckles and smiles evily at the camera*_

_**Chris:***is rubbing the knot on his head. He also has a black eye,and a missing tooth* Not. Cool._

___**Chan-Fa:**Great. Chris has managed to kill one person on this show. Hope his sorry primped ass gets kicked out before he kills the rest of us._

___**End Confessional**_

* * *

Riccio,who was a little sad about Venice,continued with the show.

"Ok,on with the show!" said Riccio "Were did we leave off?"

Riccio walked back over to the table and picked another card. It had Destiny's name on it. Riccio's expression went from serious to mad.

"Miss Destiny Mendez." said Ricco monotone "Please come up here."

Destiny shot a furious glare at Gwen before walking up to the table. She,as well as Gwen,was covered in food from head to toe. When she came up to the front of the table,Riccio was frowning. His arms were crossed and he tapped his fingers on his arms. He said nothing for a good 18 seconds,which made Destiny feel very uneasy.

That's when Riccio finally spoke,making Destiny and the others jump. "Destiny,Destiny,Destiny." said Ricco shaking his head,with disappontment in his voice "I see you are covered in your dish,yes?"

Destiny slowly nodded yes and looked down at her feet. She felt butterflies in her stomcth and wanted to throw up. She could feel Ricco's staring at her,making her feel even more nervous.

"And the reason you are covered in your dish is because you started a foodfight with Miss Gwen over there,am I right?" He pointed to Gwen,who blushed from embrassment. She wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Y-yes,Chef." said Destiny still looking down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Gothy over there-"

"Shut it!" yelled Riccio,cutting Destiny off,which surprised her,as well as the other contestants. His expression went from mad to to just plain furious. "You have wasted food over a stupid tiff you two girls had earlier! That food costs **MONEY**! And I will not have it **WASTED** over something **COMPLETELY** and **UTTERLY** stupid like who's emo and who's not! You are here to cook and not to fight over stupid sh*t! You both were acting childish! I should eliminate you both this **INSTANT**!"

Destiny stood there,looking like she was about to cry. The contestants stood there stunned at Ricco's outburst. Even Gwen felt a little sad for her. Riccio sighed and rubbed his temples. He had enough crap for one day,from dealing with producers and Chris,but he _DID NOT _want to deal with this.

"Go stand next to Chris." said Riccio,with anger still in his voice "Your up for elimination."

Destiny hung her head in shame and walked slowly over to Chris,who was busy looking at himself in a small mirror.

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry:**_

**_Destiny:_**_*sniff* Chef Riccio's outbrust kinda scared me when he saw that I was covered in food! But it wasn't my fault! If Little Miss Gloom and Doom hadn't thrown her tomaotes in my face that damn food fight wouldn't have started! It's all Gwen's falut! She should go home! _

**_Gwen:_**_Oh man! Chef Riccio just exploded at Destiny! *laughs* Well he also called me out,but still! Haha! The look on Destiny's face was priceless! Take that you evil witch!_

_**Jasmine:**Wow. Just wow. I didn't know Chef Riccio could be so mean. I mean,his face was like,candy apple red! And he was yelling really loud! Just..wow._

**_Jeff:_**_Why is the confessional a pantry? Anyway,Chef Riccio's rant was something else. He was like Chef Jordon on crack! Uh...I hope Chef Jordon doesn't here that._

_____**End Confessional**_

* * *

Riccio reached for another dish. I had Bunni's,Izzy's,Noah's and Owen's names on it. He rasied an eyebrow when he read the card,wondering why all four names were written on the card. He shrugged and then called them up.

"Bunni,Izzy,Noah, and Owen." he called "Please come up."

The four friends walked up to the front. Izzy and Bunni were smiling,Noah looked bored,and Owen...he just looked like Owen. Riccio removed the dish cover and saw what appeared to be soup. There was a fish like creature swimming around in bowl as well as of what appeared to be carrots floating around.

Ricco looked compeletly and utterly confused. He continued to look at the dish. Then at the team,then back at the dish,and then the team. He just seemed so baffled.

"What,in God's name,is this?" asked Riccio still confused

"It's Izzy's Happy Time Chocolate Carrot Soup!" said Izzy happily

"Izzy's Happy Time Chocolate Soup?" Ricco looked at it again. He took the soup spoon and dipped it in the so called "soup". He tried to pull it out,but the spoon got stuck in there. He tugged at it and finally got it out. To him,it looked like snot. Plus it smelled like crap.

"Ew." said Riccio "This looks...eitable,I think."

Riccio did not want to eat the group's dish. He thought if he ate it he would die in an instant. But he needed to do this,even if it meant he would die right there.

"Well bottoms up!" said Riccio. He held his nose and ate the soup. The instant the spoon touched his tounge Riccio knew he was gonna be sick! He quickly covered his mouth and gagged.

"OH GOOD LORD!" yelled Riccio,gagging "_Penso che sto per morire__!_**[2]**"

Noah looked worried that the red headed chef might actually die right there,right now! He heard the chef beg for a glass of water and quickly ran and got one. When he came back Noah gave Chef Riccio the water,which he snatched out of the bookworm's hands.

"Water!" said Riccio gulping ever drop of water down "Sweet,sweet,water!"

"Did we win?" asked Izzy still smiling "Huh? Did we? Huh? Huh!"

"NO!" shouted Riccio "You did not! In fact that has to be the most disgusting,grossest,most inedible thing I'v ever tatsed! I mean I could of died! My God,woman,do you even know how to cook!"

Izzy shrugged and said,"Kinda."

* * *

_**Confessional Pantry:**_

_***Bunni is sitting down,while Noah is standing up***_

_**Bunni:**Huh,maybe Iz doesn't know how to cook._

**_Noah:_**_What was your frist clue? That face that Miss Pyscho used the Fish Tails or that Chef Riccio was choking to death?_

**_Bunni:_**_Uh,what was the frist choice?_

**_Noah:_**_*facepalms*_

_______**End Confessional**_

* * *

"Well is didn't kill." said Riccio "Well it almost did,but it didn't so your safe...for now."

The team cheered and made thier way back in line with smiles on thier faces.

Riccio continued to judge the chefs dishes. Tyler was safe,as well as Edwin,Kenny,Catherine,Chan-Fa,suprisingly DJ,Bridgette,Jasmine, Jeff,Darren,Ami, and Avery.

"Now that we know who's staying, it's time to see who will be leaving." said Riccio,looking at the three people up for elimination. Gwen and Destiny were trying to stare each other down,while Chris continued to look at his refelction in the mirrior. Riccio clapped his hands together to get thier attention.

"Listen up,you three!" said Riccio loudly "I'm going to ask you why should stay on the show. If you give me a good enough answer,I'll let you stay. But if you don't,your outta here!"

Destiny and Gwen looked scared,while Chris just crossed him arms and looked bored.

"Gwen,your up frist!" said Riccio "Tell me why you should stay,hm?"

"Um,because I can cook really well. Duh..I have potenial. I can forgive Denstiny for she did and I will try my best not to get into another fight?"

Riccio tapped his chin thinking over the Goth's answer. Gwen bite her nails trying to think of something else to say. She was so desprate that she blurted out,"And I'll never poison the hosts while I'm here!"

That was a good enough answer for Riccio. He smiled at Gwen and said,"You may get back in line,Gwen."

A wide happy smile came across Gwen's face as she stepped back in line. She stood next to Edwin,who was secretly checking her out.

Riccio returned his attention back to the remaining chefs. Destiny was nervously chewing on her fingernails,while Chris continued to look unimpressed,bored,or maybe both.

"Destiny,let's hear why you should stay." said Riccio,crossing his arms across his chest,waiting to see what the Prep would come up with.

Destiny took a deep breath and said,"I'm a very talented cook,who is willing to sacrifice every ounce of her being for her dish! I would do anything to say on this show!" Destiny gritted her teeth and forced out,"Even if it means I have to work with Got-,er I mean _Gwen_."

Destiny walked over to Gwen and gave her a forced hug. She then forced a smile to come across her face to show that there were "no hard feelings" and that "kissed and made up".

Riccio,at frist,looked unconviced. Destiny continued to smile. She pinched Gwen's arm making her yelp quietly.

"Smile and hug me back or I'll make sure you get kicked off next episode!" hissed Destiny in Gwen's ear.

Gwen,knowing Destiny would make it happen,gave the Prep and "hug" and smiled also. Riccio still looked unconived,but his expression soon changed. He smiled.

"Destiny you are safe." he said

Destiny let out a very loud "Woo-Hoo!",right in Gwen's ear. Riccio laughed a little and told her to go back in line. Riccio turned his attention back to Chris,who was no longer looking bored or unimpressed. He was now looking worried.

"Tsk,tsk." said Riccio shaking his head "It seems your the only one left."

"Well,duh!" shouted Chris "So,I'm just gonna tell you why I should stay and-"

"Hold it right there McLean!" said Riccio "You don't get to say anything! In fact I don't even want to hear it! Also I don't give a flying f*ck about it! You are the frist one out of the game! Please give me your jacket!"

Chris let a shocked gasp escape his lips. Chan-Fa laughed at his misforunte,as well as Bunni. Even Ami giggled. Riccio walked over to Chris and forcibly took Chris' _Hell's Kitchen _off. He looked mencingly at Chris,who tried looked just as mean.

"Get the f*ck out my restraunt your piece of crap!" said Riccio,his tone icy. He pointed to the front doors of the restraunt. Chris walked slowly,and dramticly,to the front doors. When he got there he turned around and looked at Riccio.

"You just let your biggest star go,dude!" yelled Chris "You just let the biggest man of the TV world go! You just f*cked up man! You f*cked up big time! You can just go to hell and go f*ck yourself! I'm out of here,b*tch!"

And with that Chris stomped angerly out of the restraunt silently cursing to himself. Riccio looked unfazed by Chris' sad,and rather unnecessary, tirade.

* * *

**[Outside of Restraunt]**

Chris walked out to the rickty bus,that was waiting for him. His luggagge was already loaded onto the bus. He yelled more curse words at the restraunt before going inside. He sat on the front seat of the bus and sighed angerly. He notices the cameraman is sitting to him and says,"Yeah it was bad that I went out frist,but you gotta just keep moving,you know. You just gotta..."

Chris trailed off and looked down at his feet. Then all of a sudden he brust into tears!

"WAAAH! I want my old job back!" he cried "I want it back! I'm a nobody with my job! Oh,God please give my job back!"

He continued to cry as the bus drove off into the dark,starry, moon-lit distance.

* * *

**[Back inside of the Restraunt]**

Inside everyone could hear Chris' crying. This time everyone was either snickering,giggling,or just plain out laughing at Chris. Even Riccio was laughing.

"Well." said Riccio with a big,happy smile on his face "That went better that excepted. Alright everyone,it's been a long day,so upstairs to bed! Tomorrow will be more exciting,and maybe even a little...scary."

A few people were confused about the last thing Riccio said,but shook it off. It had been a long day and everyone was tried. They started up the stairs to get to thier rooms,grab thier PJs,take a nice shower,and hit the hay.

Riccio yawned himself and went in the oppisite direction. Behind a wall was a hidden sprial staircase. He walked said staircase,were a row of 20 coathooks stood in a straight line with pictures of all the contestant. Some were perfect,while looked bad. Riccio walked down the line,as if looking for something. He soon found what he was looking for. The 15th hook. With a picture of Chris McLean looking his absolute best above it.

Riccio smiled evily at the picture and set the jacket on the hook. But when he did the picture of Chris brust into flames! It revealed the _Hell's Kitchen:TDE_ logo underth it. Riccio continued to smile and walked down the rest of the hall,quietly laughing evily to himself.

* * *

**And that's the end of episode one,everybody! The frist one gone is Chris (Figures!). Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the frist episode of _Hell's Kitchen:TDE_! Ok for people who didn't get lines in the last two chapters,have gotten lines in this chapter. (Moatly in the confessional,though).**

**Anyway,I'm gonna try and do a "Halloween Special" for HK:TDE. I hope I can do it. Oh and by the way,Chef Venice will nice and healthy next episode! Promise! Ok Bye!**

**Translations:**

**1."Stupid Sandwich"-Italian**

**2."I think I'm going to die!"-Ialian**


	11. Day 2 Part 1:The Creature from Hell!

**Here's the next episode of _HK:TDE_! The Halloween Special! YAY! It's gonna be sorta like a short story...but with some blood,and a little singing. (A holiday special wouldn't be complete without singing!) Anyway a certain contestant deicedes to take revenge on two certain chefs,with the help of a crazed zombie like teenager. I wonder who that could be? Well your just gonna have to read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing! Except Riccio and Venice.**

**

* * *

**"Prevousily on _Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Editon..._"

The contestants arrived on a rickity old bus to the hottest restraunt in Canada! Hell's Kitchen! Where Master Chefs' Venice and Riccio DeLuca,awaited them to give them thier first challange of the day. The Contestants made thier frist dish,which also had to be thier best dish. Some were tasty,some were mediocre,while some just compeletly and utterly disgusting! Gwen and Destiny had a food fight that almost cost them,but Chef Riccio let them stay. Chris McLean had managed to poison Chef Venice with a sandwhich he made with stuff he found in the back of the fridge. And he was the frist to go.

What will happen this week? Will Destiny annd Gwen's Rivialry ever come to a truce? Is there a thing going on between Tyler and Lilly? Find out tonight on Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Editon!

_*Theme Song Starts*_

**

* * *

**

[Chef Venice's Room]

Chef Venice was laying on her bed sound asleep. That is until her stomtch started to growl. Chef Venice slowly opened her eyes and looked at her steele grey digital alarm clock. It said 3:16am. She sighed and turned over. She hadn't eaten anything else after Chris' so called "sandwhich", and she was starving. She was pissed that she didn't get to eat the remaining contestants dishes.

"Stupid Chris." said Chef Venice sleepily

Her stomtch growled again. She rose up and held her stomtch. Hunger was comsuming her and she _dresprately _wanted something to eat.

"Well it's been a while since I ate the retched sandwich sooo..."

She quickly,and quietly hopped out of bed,exsposing a worn out black band T-Shirt with the name _"Angora Napkin_" written across the chest in bold,green letters and yellow Mickey Mouse pajama short shorts_. _She grabbed a pair of fuzzy maroon coloured slippers and headed for the door. She peeked her head out the door to see if anyone was awake. She saw no one. She smiled mischivouesly and proceeded to tiptoe out the penthouse and to the kitchen.

Chef Venice silently giggled to herself as she tiptoed quietly to the door. She banged her foot on the edge of the couch though. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming,and limped to the door. She walked out and then very very quietly shut the door. She though no one heard the door shut,and then proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

**[Boys' Room]**

Kenny shot up. He was breathing heavily and was in a cold sweat. He wipe the sweat away with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

"Man," said Kenny quietly to himself "I had the worst dream. I dreamt I was on this cooking show with two cooks,one was a hopeless romantic and the other needed angermangment classes. And they made me cook for them and put me through grueling challanges,and-"

Kenny stopped talking. One because he was talking to himself,two because he was the only awake at the moment, and three he realized that he was on a cooking show with two chefs,"The Hopeless Romantic" and "The other who needed angermangment classes". He sighed heavily and flopped back down on his pillow.

"Great,now I'm talking to myself." said Kenny "That's just great."

He stared at the celing for a good 2 mintues. He sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. He was wide awake now,and had no ounce of sleep in him. He turned over in his bed a couple of times,trying to find a comfy spot.

"Aw,screw this." whispered Kenny "I'm gonna watch TV."

He quickly,but quietly hopped out of his bed,exposing his black sleeveless shirt and red flannel pajama pants. He tip-toed to the door and walked to the door. He made his way to the living room hoping no one heard him.

That's when Kenny heard someone scream. A girl scream.

"What the hell?" said Kenny "Where in the hell-"

"HELP! SOMBODY HELP ME!"

It was coming from downstairs. Whatever,or whoever was downstairs needed help. _His _help. Kenny wanted to help,but he was going to need back up. He quickly ran back to the Boy's Room to get his backup. When he got there he looked around to see who he could have as backup.

Noah? No,we was as weak as weaklings get.

Chan-Fa? No,Chan-Fa really didn't like anyone,so he wouldn't be much help either.

Edwin? No. He'd problay just stand there, and do nothing.

Tyler? Maybe...

Owen? Just..no.

DJ? If he wasn't a big chicken then maybe?

Maybe-

"OH GOD! IT BIT ME!" the voice screamed

Kenny was running out of time and just ran to a random bed and shook the person awake.

"Psst." whispered Kenny into the person's ear "Psssst! Yo,dude wake up."

The person who Kenny was shaking was Jeff. Jeff stired in his sleep and Kenny continued to shake him. Kenny wasn't about to go down there alone,and he would do anything to wake Jeff up. Even if it ment waking the country of Canada up!

"Jeeefff!" whispered Kenny,almost whining, "Wake up!"

Jeff tried to ignored the person shaking him. He shook them off,and went back to sleep. Kenny was now becoming desprate and was going to need help. He tried to think of something. Then he grabbed Jeff's nose. Jeff floundered around until he shot up,gasping for air.

"AAHH!" yelled Jeff "What the ***censored*** is wrong with you,Kenny! You could've killed me!"

"No,time for an apology! I need help!" said Kenny

"With what?" Kenny looked really mad. Kenny had just woken him up from a really good dream.

"I think there is something downstairs!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Maybe a zombie or something!"

Jeff looked at Kenny with a bored,upset, yet sleepy look on his face. He yawned.

"Kenny,I'm tired. I also got yelled at by a hot, yet short tempered chick today and she gave me a headache. I would like to sleep off this headache and-"

A loud bang was heard and then a really loud screech. Jeff and Kenny both jumped at least 6ft in the air and the hairs on both the boys neck stood on end.

"Will you come with me now!" asked Kenny

"I-I guess so." said Jeff "But only to see what the loud bang was!"

Kenny smiled. He was really glad he wasn't going downstairs by himself,but he was also really scared to go downstairs. He was afaid that what ever,or whoever was down there,could possibly kill him.

Jeff pulled the cover off and got out of bed,exposing his blank T-Shirt with camo lounge pants. He strengthed and yawned again. Kenny grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag Sports Lover to the door.

"This better be worth my time,Kenny." mumbled Jeff

"Trust me it is!" said Kenny

As Kenny lead Jeff down to the kitchen,something crazy and totally dangerous was happening downstairs. Maybe something that could possibly kill them both.

* * *

**[Downstairs:Blue Kitchen]**

"RAWWWR!" yelled Venice "I am gonna KILL YOU!"

She walked around the kitchen with a butcher's knife in her hand. It has a few stains of blood on it. In fact Venice,herself had blood on her. She also had a few scratches,bit marks,cuts,and brusies on her. Her band T-shirt was ripped in a few places as well as her pants.

"Where are you?" hissed Venice "I know your in here!"

Venice was very alert. When she heard a noise she would turn in that direction. She wouldn't let her garud down no matter what. Venice heard a loud clank. She quickly pointed the knife in the direction of the noise. Her eyes were bright with fear and fury,and her breathing was heavy.

"Got'cha!" said Venice. She quickly ran in the direction of the noise. She lunged behind a table and began to stab whatever was behind there. When she finally stopped she realized what she was stabbing. It was a bunch of strawberries. She groaned and wiped the splattered strawberry juice off her face.

"I'm so ***censdored*** paranooooooooid!" groaned Venice "I need to go back to bed."

Venice stood up and stregthed. She let out a big yawn and then scratched her right arm. There was a big bite mark there. And it hurt like hell! She sighed and was getting ready to head back to her room. When suddenly something ran across the room,and out the double doors. Venice went back into attack mode. She held the knife,ready to attack whatever attacked her.

"Damnit." whispered Venice "I thought I ran you out of here,you ***censored***!"

Venice walked slowly to where the creature had ran off to. She tightly gripped the knife,ready to strike.

"Time to die you son of a ***censored**!" whispered Venice.

* * *

**[Outside Kitchen]**

When she got close enough she lunged out the door and tackled someone,or something. She pressed the knife on the creature's (or person's) neck. Screams were heard and light was waved around. When things finally calmed down,the light was shone on Venice,who shielded her eyes from the bright lght.

"What the hell?" said Venice "Get that light damn light outta my face!"

"Please don't kill me..." whimpered Jeff

"Chef Venice,it's me,Kenny!" said Kenny shining the light on his face "And Jeff!"

"Jeff? Kenny?" Venice looked at Kenny and then at Jeff,when Kenny flashed the flashlight at them,again. She continued to sit on Jeff who was pale in the face,and shaking from fear. She let out a big yawn and stood up. Her bright candy apple red hair swept across Jeff's face. Jeff blushed a light pink. Luckily it was dark,so no one could see it.

"Well I managed to scare off whatever was in the kitch-wait a mintue! What the hell are you two doing out of bed!" yelled Venice "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick both your asses!"

The two boys seemed to be annoyed that Chef Venice was yelling at them. They came to see if everything was ok. Kenny shined the flashlight at Chef Venice's face and made it's way down to her chest,noticing how busty she looked. The collar of her shirt had ripped and exposed some clevage. Jeff and Kenny seemed to keep it there for a mintue or two.

"HEY!" yelled Venice "My face is up here!"

The flashlight quickly went back up to her face. She growled and squinted her eyes. She walked over to Kenny and Jeff and snatched the flashlight right out of Kenny's hands.

"HEY!" said Kenny

Chef Venice shined the flashlight in the boys' faces,making them squint and shield there faces. The chef quietly laughed to herself as she messed with them. She then shined the bright light in her face making her look a bit scary.

"Look you two,go back to bed!" said Chef Venice "I mean it! Get in the-"

That's when something ran between them. All three jumped back and screamed. Venice shined the flashlight in all directions,looking for the creature. Kenny and Jeff,who were to scared to think at the moment,were hugging each other.

Chef Venice soon shined the light at the two boys and tried to keep from laughing. When the boys realized what was going on they quickly let go of each other in dsgust. Chef Venice smiled michvoiusly. Her smile went away as quickly as it appeared. The three were soon back to back looking in all directions.

"I can't see a thing!" whispered Kenny

"Me either!" whispered Jeff

"Shush!" whispered Chef Venice harshly "I think I see something over there."

The red headed chef shined the light on the left side of the room and saw the creature! It looked like something from _Harry Potter _or _Lord of The Rings. _The creature had little to no hair,bad teeth,and torn and tattered clothes. it had zits and a greenish skin colour. It hissed as the light was shown on it.

The three stood frozen with fear. None of them dared move a musle. The creature also stood still,breathing heavily,baring it's so called "teeth". It growled,as if to say "Back Off."

"No one,move a musle." whispered Chef Venice through gritted teeth "Or it will kill us."

The boys quickly shut thier mouths. The creature cansiously and slowly walked up to them. He walked around them in a circle and sniffed each one of them. Jeff,Kenny,and Chef Venice held thier breath. One move and they would all might die. When the creature got back to Venice she began to shiver. The red headed chef might have been mean,nasty,and much tough than her twin,but she would always get scared.

The creature continued to sniff Venice. He noticed that she was beaten up a bit. He examined the bit mark on her arm,which looked liked it was becoming infected. He licked it with his tonuge.

Venice screamed as loud as she could (which could break glass),and ran like crazy. Jeff and Kenny quiickly followed,screaming as well. The creature ran after them.

"Groooooooss!" screamed Chef Venice "IT LICKED ME! AAHH!"

"Wait up!" yelled Kenny and Jeff

But she wasn't gonna wait for them. To her they were too slow. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. Kenny and Jeff finally caught up with her. Kenny noticed the bite mark on the hostess's arm. It was greenish borwn and looked really infected.

The creature was much faster then the three and cought up to them,no problem. He grabbed Chef Venice's leg and tripped her. She fell with a loud thud. Kenny and Jeff stopped in thier tracks, and quickly went back to help her.

"HEELP!" screamed Venice "'m too cute and young to die!"

Kenny and Jeff grabbed the girl's hands and tried to pull her back,but with no avail. The creature was too strong and pulled them out of the boys hands.

"GO GET HEEEEELLLLLPPPpppp..." screamed Venice as she was dragged into the darkness.

Kenny and Jeff screamed and started to panick.

"AAHH! What do we do! Something just took Chef Venice and it's gonna kill her!" yelled Kenny

"Duude! We got bigger problems! The _thing_ is gonna come after us and kill us! Then the rest of the cast members!"

Kenny bit his nails and said,"Aw,dude that is more serious! We gotta wake up Chef Riccio! Maybe he'll know something!"

"Agreed! Come on let's go!"

The two boys walked up the stairs to the penthouse to get more help to save the female chief. Will they be able to save Chef Venice? Will she ever escape the clutches of the killer creature? Or will she just beat the sh*t out of it and run away? Find out next time on Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Edtion!

* * *

**Yay! Part 1 of the Halloween speical! Whoo! It may look like bullcrap,and I think Jeff and Kenny were a bit OOC. I don't know. You tell me! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soooooon as possible! Anyway,they're gonna sing in the next chapter,and Chef Riccio is going to make a "Challange" out of this. (That's all I'm giving you).**


	12. Day 2 part 2:More creatures!

**Here's the next to the _HK:TDE _Halloween Speical! Whoo-Hoo! I know it's late,but I did have other stuff do on Halloween(Plus school work)! Anyway hope you enjoy the last part of the Halloween Special! They're gonna try and capture Zeke and Venice! Wonder how it will turn out! Read and find out! **

**P.S. I couldn't get the singing thing right,so they won't sing in this episode,maybe another. Sorry! ):**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Read part 1!**

**[Chef Riccio's Room]**

Chef Riccio was happily snug under his covers dreaming peacefully,when something,or someone began to bang on his door. He groaned and pulled his star covered bedsheets over his head. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. The thing,or person was still banging on his bedroom door.

"GO AWAAAAAAAY!" yelled Chef Riccio

But the banging didn't stop and finally,Chef Riccio had enough. He growled and threw the covers off,exsposing his pale muscular body with red plaid lounge pants.

"Damnit Venice if this is about you eye liner, I said I'll give it-" Riccio quickly shut his mouth when he opened his door. There stood Jeff and Kenny,each looking slightly confused.

"Dude,you were girl eyeliner?" asked Kenny

"Uuh...it's a long story." said Riccio,leaning aganist his doorway "Wait a mintue,what are you two doing out of bed?"

"Call me crazy,but I think your sister has been eaten by a zombie or something." said Jeff. He waited to see how Riccio would react. Riccio's expresson hadn't changed. He still looked annoyed.

"Are you sure you guys didn't dream that?" asked Riccio yawning

"We didn't dream it,dude!" shouted Jeff "Your really hot sister was taken away by a gross, ugly monster! And it's gonna eat her and then us!"

"Wait did you just say my sister was hot?" asked Riccio,rising an eyebrow

"That's not the point!" shouted Kenny "Your sister is in danger and she needs rescuing! We're gonna need your help and the help of the contestants! Please help us!"

Riccio looked at Kenny,the Jeff,and then Kenny again. He yawned and then said,"Fine. I'll help you. Give me a second to put on a shirt."

Chef Riccio closed the door,leaving Kenny and Jeff outside.

"Dude,chef Riccio wears chick eye liner." said Jeff

"I know,right!" said Kenny "I really couldn't see Chef Riccio wearing eye liner. Wait,I take that back. I can see him wearing it."

"Yeah,me too." said Jeff

The boys waited a good 5 mintues before Chef Riccio opened the door. He was now wearing a black short sleeved shirt,his lounge pants and sandels. He had what looked like two swords straped on his back. Chef Riccio looked at them bored.

"Dude,are those swords?" asked Kenny

"Yes." said Riccio,annoyed

"Are they real?"

"Yes!"

"Can I see them?"

"Hell no."

Kenny was disappointed that he couldn't see Chef Riccio's swords,but got over it. "Come we gotta go wake the others!" said Kenny

"Fine." said Riccio "Follow me."

* * *

The three boys began to walk tawords the Girls' and Boys' rooms. On the way there Chef Riccio pulled out a small blowhorn and began to hook it up to a megaphone. Kenny and Jeff wwondered why he was doing that,but let it go. Whatever the male chef was thinking,it was proabaly a horrible idea. When the boys finally made it to the rooms, Chef Riccio smiled an evil smile.

"I suggest you two cover you ears! This is gonna blow some eardrums!" said Riccio putting in earplugs.

Kenny and Jeff did what the red headed chef said,and plugged thier ears with thier fingers. Chef Riccio clicked on the megaphone and the hit the button the blowcan,making a loud blast of noise to echo through the whole place! Screams came from both rooms as well as thumps,bangs,and curse words. Chef Riccio finally let go of the button and laughed.

"Haha! Oh man," laughed Chef Riccio "Venice was right! That was awesome! Hahaha!"

The contestants came out of thier rooms mumbling,complaining,or cursing.

"What the ***censored*** man!" shouted Chan-Fa "You could have blown my eardrums out"

"**私は疲れている！私はリッチオと教師をスリープさせて頂きます**_**!**_"** [1]** said Bunni rubbing the sleep from her eyes "**してください、リッチオ-先生?**"** [2]**

"What did she say?" asked Jasmine "I don't speak Japanese."

"She said she wanted to go back to sleep." said Riccio "And she's not going back to sleep!"

"**ファック!**"**[3]** shouted Bunni "**それから、先生に眼鏡を入手してくださいすることはできますか？**"**[4]**

"Fine,go get them! But come right back!" said Riccio "And stop calling me teacher!"

Bunni bowed and said,_Je vous remercie, professeur!"_

Riccio grunted as Bunni dragged herself to get whatever she was suppose to get.

"Don't call me teacher!" shouted Riccio

"Yo,chef dude,what's with waking us up this early?" asked Darren

"I'm getting to that!" said Riccio "Kenny and Jeff claim that my sister has been taken away by an evil monster that could possibly eat us all. Sounds crazy I know,but knowing my twin sister,she's managed to doom us all by locking the monster inside the restraunt by turning on the alarm system in 3...2...1."

Clicks and clanks were heard in all parts of the penthouse and restraunt. With each click, came a loud clank. A few beeps went off and a computerized voice said,"Alarm System activated."

"Holy ***censdored*** God!" screamed Destiny "We're locked in with a crazy killer monster!"

People began to scream and panic,excluding Edwin and Riccio,who just stood there and watched the comontion. Chef Riccio couldn't stand people panicing. It drove him bonkers!

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE ***CENSDORED*** UP!" screamed Riccio,his face turning red

Everyone stopped in thier tracks,looking at Riccio. Bunni came back to the group,now wearing her glasses. She still looked sleepy. She yawned and asked,"What's going on here? I heard some clicks and stuff."

"We're locked in with a restraunt with a killer monster on the loose." said Owen "And what's worse, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

Noah rolled his eyes and said,"There won't be any breakfast if that so called monster is still out here."

"Monster? Really?" asked Bunni,getting slightly excited "That..is...sooooooo AWESOME! It's like my videogame,_Resident Crazy_, where this really hot chick named Allison gets trapped in a really deadly lab called "The Hive" and she had to kill these insane zombies and to keep a deadly virus from getting to the surface! Allison fought through all the zombies and stuff,but the virus got out anyway,and everyone died and turned into zombies!"

Noah facepalmed at Bunni and said,"Damnit Bunni what does that have to do with anything!"

"Yeah!" said Catherine "This isn't a video game! It's real life!"

Before anyone else could get a word in,a loud scratching noise was heard and then a low,but loud growl. Some of the girls screamed,as well as some boys. Riccio whistled to get thier attention.

"Look in order to get through this alive,we're going to need something to defend ourselves! So grab whatever you can fiind in the kitchen and then head downstairs!"

The contestants nodded in agreement and ran to the kitchen. Each contestant had a pot for a helmet,and forks,spoons,and other untinsls for weapons. The contestants quickly ran downstairs were Chef Riccio was waiting.

* * *

**[Downstairs]**

"Alright,we got a crazy monster on the loose and we're locked inside." said Riccio

"Thank you, Captain Duh!" shouted Bunni. She smiled and then fist bumped with Noah.

"Ignoring!" spat Riccio "Anyway we need to catch that monster,and maybe Venice,if she hasn't turned into a monster herself. The quicker we capture them,the quicker you guys can get to sleep."

"Good!" said Avery, almost shouting "Cause I am,like,so tired!"

"Why the hell are you shouting?" asked Chan-Fa

"Huh? Oh the loud blast sorta blew out my eardrums! So I can't hear so well!"

"Okay,okay! I get it!"

Avery put a hand to her ear trying to hear what Chan-Fa was saying and shouted,"WHAT?"

"I SAID OKAY!" shouted Chan-Fa

"QUIET!" shouted Riccio "Anyway,we're going to split up into three groups! Avery,Catherine,DJ,Edwin,Bunni,Noah,Owen and Izzy, you guys will search the dining area!"

"But I want to-" Bunni started to say before Riccio cut her off

He continued talking,"Jasmine,Chan-Fa,Ami, Darren, Gwen,Destiny,Lilly and Tyler go search the kitchens,and Bridgette,Kenny,Jeff and I will search the upstairs! Now,before we split up,does anyone have any objections?"

Almost everyone seemed to raise they're hand all at once,eagerly wanting to object to Chef Riccio's plan.

Chef Riccio ignored their raised hands and said,"Good. No objections! Now MOVE OUT!"

The contestants quickly ran to thier assigned areas and began to look around for the missing chef and the killer monster. But unknow to them two creatures lurked in the shadows,waiting for the perfect time to make thier move.

* * *

**[Dining Area]**

"Who should search what area?" asked Noah, while waving his wooden spoon around like a magic wand.

"Um I guess me, Catherine,DJ and Edwin will search the left side of the restraunt." said Avery

"And me,Noah-kun, Izzy-chan, and Owen-sama will search the right side!" said Bunni

"Perfect!" shouted Izzy "Team E-scope will search for the monster and smash it's head open!"

"Yeah!" cheered Bunni,high-fiving Izzy "Let's do this thing!"

The two groups quickly ran off to thier halves the restraunt with thier "weapons" in tow. Something was lurking shadows. A male figure was following the team on the left side.

* * *

**[Right Side of Restraunt]**

"What do you think is out here?" asked Owen,slightly scared "Cause to monsters, esspecially flesh eating ones,I'm an all you can eat Las Vegas buffet!'

"That you are." said Bunni, nonchantly "But I'm pretty sure you farts would kill them in less that half a nano second!"

Owen laughed,"Haha! Yeah,you're problaly right,BunBun!"

"I'm always right." said Bunni,feeling around in the dark. "Ugh! It's too dark in here! We need a flashlight!"

"We don't need a flashlight!" said Izzy, almost shouting "The moon can light our way!"

"There is no moon in here!" shouted Noah,banging his knee on one of the tables "OW!"

"Sshhhhh!" shushed Izzy "I hear something"

The group got real quiet and listened.

"I don't hear anything." said Noah

"HUSH!" shouted Izzy,in a whispered "I hear it coming from over there. Follow me."

Izzy tip-toed to where she thought the monster was supposingly hiding. Owen, Bunni, and Noah each looked at each other, shrugged , and followed the crazy redhead.

* * *

**[Left Side of Restraunt]**

On the side of restraunt, DJ, Avery, Edwin ,and Catherine were looking, or at least trying to look, for the monster in certian places. They looked undernth tables, and every nook and cranny.

"You guys find anything?" shouted Avery

"NO!" shouted Edwin

"All I found was cigerette butts." said DJ "Can't belive people smoke here."

"I can." said Catherine, dusting ash off her knees "Ugh! This place is covered in ash! Would it kill them to clean this place up!"

Avery and DJ nodded in agreement, when all of a sudden something ran across the far end of the room. DJ jumped into Edwin's arms and squealed like a little girl. Avery hid behind Catherine,while Catherine held a round, red, frying pan ready to attack.

"W-what was that!" said Avery

"I don't know?" said Catherine "B-but whatever it was I was huge!"

"M-m-m-m-maybe it was the monster!" squeaked DJ

Edwin looked annoyed at DJ. He dropped the brickhouse,who landed with a loud thud,then brushed off his pajama shirt with a bleeding skull on it with a teddy bear strapped on it. He grabbed his own frying pan and began to walk twaords to where the monster had ran off too. The others quickly, but quietly followed.

Edwin made a shushing motion as if to say,"Keep your mouth shut."

As they drew closer, they began to hear noises. Growling noises. Hungry stomtch growling noises. They began to draw closer to where the noises where coming from. DJ was shaking violently as he clung to Catherine,who was vibrating along with DJ. Avery tried cleaning out her ears to see if her hearing had come back.

* * *

**[Blue Kitchen]**

Jasmine, Chan-fa, Ami, and Darren walked around the blue kitchen. There was what looked like blood all over the walls and on the floor. A struggle had taken place there, but with who or what?

"Eew." said Ami quietly,implying her french accent "This place is so messy!"

"Stop complaining." said Chan-Fa "But, I have to agree. One hell of a fight took place here."

"Totally." said Darren in agreement

"I wonder what or who attacked this place?" asked Jasmine

"How the hell are we suppose to know?" spat Chan-Fa "I'm surprised we didn't even hear the comotion!'

"_Oui_!" said Ami "Ugh, it's so dark in here! I can't see past my own fingers!"

"Me either." said Jasmine "I wonder how the others searching is going?"

That's when a scream was heard. A boy scream.

"Where did that come from!" asked a slightly frighten Ami

"I don't know, but were gonna go and find out!" said Darren "Come on! I think it came from upstairs!

* * *

**[Upstairs]**

Everyone seemed to run as fast as they could to the upstairs penthouse. When they got up they saw something that would scar them for life. There was blood splattered all over the floor. Chef Riccio was knocked out cold. He was covered head to toe in blood, both were slightly shakened and little specks of blood on them. Jeff was no where to be seen.

"What happened here!" asked Darren

"She came out of no where!" said Kenny, his voice cracking "She jumped Riccio, and stole Jeff!"

"Whadda mean she stole Jeff?" asked Noah "Whadda mean _she_?"

"Venice!" said Bridgette "She came out of no where and jumped us! Chef Riccio tried to fight her, but she was much stronger than him! After she was done with Chef Riccio she came and sntached Jeff away!"

"That's horrible!" said Lilly. She quickly ran to help Chef Riccio up along with Tyler.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Tyler

"Uh...what?" said Riccio, slowly regaining consuios "No, dad! I don't want to be a chef! I wanna be a singer!"

Riccio fell over on his back and groaned. He was out cold again.

"Great!" snapped Darren "That's just ***censdored* **great! Chef Riccio is out cold, and a crazy monster is running around getting ready to eat Jeff and kill us!"

"Darren, if you please stop complaining we might be able to do-" said Jasmine,before getting cut off by a male scream

"AAACK!" screamed the voice "H-HELP! TH-THAT'S TOO TIGHT! OW!"

"What the hell!" exclaimed Destiny "Where did that come from!"

"I think it came from Chef Venice's room!" shout Avery "Come on let's check it out!"

"Wait, what about Chef Riccio!" asked Lilly "We can't just leave him here!"

"She right!" said Tyler "Someone has to help carry him!"

"I'll help carry him." said DJ

"Oh, I'll help!" said Izzy happily

"Great!" said Lilly "Alright everyone grab a leg and arm and let's carry this big lug to Chef Venice's room!"

Izzy and DJ each grabbed a leg while Tyler and Lilly grabbed an arm. They strained a bit, but managed to get him off the ground, and began to walk to Chef's Venice's room. The others quickly and quietly followed behind.

"This dude is lighter than he looks." said Tyler

"Yeah." said Lilly "I thought he'd be much heavier."

When they came to Chef Venice's door, it had scratch and claw marks on it. Some of the paint on the door was scratched off as well. The teens looked at the door in horror. Could Chef Venice have done this? Or was it the monster?

"Well?" asked Jasmine, with DJ clinging on to her "Aren't you gonna open the door?"

Everyone seemed to hesitated to answer Jasmine's question.

"I'll open it!" said Izzy "I wanna see the monsters!"

Before anyone could object to Izzy's chose, she had already grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Oh my God!" shouted Izzy "Are you guys seeing this!"

* * *

**This chapter is absolute bullcrap! I had writer's block so I couldn't really think of what else to write. But I hope you enjoy this! Also I'm making a part three is which is going to be short as hell! **

**Translations:**

**1. "I'm tired! Can I Please go back to sleep? Please Riccio-sensi(teacher)?"-Japanese**

**2."F*ck! Then let me get my glasses, please?"-Japanese**

**3."Thank you, teacher!"-French  
**


	13. Annoucement!

**A/H:Hi readers! I just wanted to say that _Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Editon_ is going to be put on hold! I am not, repeat NOT going to just quit on this story! Too many people like it for me to quit! Anyway how long it will be on hold? I'm not sure,but hopfully it won't be too long. So agian sorry for this. :(**

**~_Miss Snicket McGidgette_**


	14. Another Annoucement!

**An annoucement for the people of _Hell's Kitchen:Total Drama Edtion_! This story is being rewritten. It's been on haitus for too long. Anyway I'm going rewrite this story, cause I know you guys miss it. Except it very soon~!^^**

**- Miss Snicket**


End file.
